


"Tuh kan.."

by rainbowonion



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, non-baku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowonion/pseuds/rainbowonion
Summary: Sehun seperti anak kecil. Semakin dilarang, semakin penasaran. Diberi nasihat, malah membangkang.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	"Tuh kan.."

_Sehun seperti anak kecil._

_Semakin dilarang, semakin penasaran._

_Diberi nasihat, malah membangkang._

_Jika sudah begitu, tidak ada yang bisa mencegahnya. Ujung-ujungnya dia kena karma. Dan Luhan selalu berakhir mengatakan, “Tuh, kan..”_

_Sehun dibuat merengut sepanjang hari._

“Bawa payung. Kayaknya bakal hujan.”

Sehun menggeleng. “Enggak akan. Tadi aku udah cek prakiraan cuaca, cuma mendung aja, kok.”

Luhan mendesah panjang. Pacar brondongnya paling susah diberi nasihat. Barangkali kepalanya terbuat dari batu. “Bawa aja. Buat jaga-jaga.”

Sehun memberinya senyum termanis. Luhan tahu bahwa itu adalah taktik yang selalu pria tersebut gunakan untuk menenangkannya—atau membungkam mulutnya.

“Repot.” Dia maju selangkah lalu mencium kening Luhan. Kemudian mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan lenyap dibalik pintu.

Lagi-lagi Luhan kalah. Dalam hati dia berharap bahwa prediksinya tentang cuaca tadi tidak menjadi kenyataan. Karena kalau benar, sial, dia juga yang repot.

* * *

Sayangnya, hujan deras mengguyur kota sejak siang. Tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti sama sekali. Luhan dirundung cemas. Sehun bisa saja membeli payung di minimarket terdekat, tapi itu akan membuatnya basah kuyup lebih dulu sebelum mencapai tempat tersebut. Dan Luhan tidak boleh membiarkan hal itu terjadi, karena Sehun sangat mudah terserang flu.

Jam pulang Sehun mungkin sekitar 30 menit lagi. Luhan mesti bersiap untuk menjemput cowok _pembangkang_ kesayangannya. Ini demi kebaikan bersama, pikir Luhan. Belum selesai ia berganti baju, ponselnya berdering. Tanpa perlu memeriksa layarnya, ia langsung menjawab, **sejutek mungkin.** “Apa?”

Suara cengengesan Sehun menyambut telinga Luhan. “Kamu sibuk enggak?”

“Menurutmu?”

“Ya udah kalo lagi sibuk. Enggak usah jemput aku. Aku enggak apa-apa. Serius.”

“Aku lagi siap-siap mau kesana. Tunggu aja.”

“Oh gitu.” Lama Sehun terdiam, lalu dia bergumam, “Sori deh. Aku—”

Belum selesai dia melantunkan alasan, Luhan sudah memotongnya macam **emak-emak sein kanan belok kiri** _._ “Tuh kan…. Kamu sih enggak mau dengerin omonganku,” dampratnya. Dan dilanjutkan dengan ceramah mengenai _tidak boleh songong serta harus mendengar nasihat orang._

Luhan tak tahu, di ujung panggilan, Sehun sudah merengut maksimal.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuh kaaaaaaaaaan.. bandel sih koe, Hun. Rasain tuh diomelin wkwkwkw
> 
> kasian ya Sehun. Di ff ku kemaren jadi korban bacoknya Luhan. Disini dimarahin :(  
> Aku sayang Sehun, kok. Tapi kadang tampangnya minta dibully banget. Entar kapan-kapan ku bikinin Sehunnya enggak tersakiti lagi deh ya ^^


End file.
